Ghost Of Me and You
by supercorpforever88
Summary: Laurel tries to forgive Oliver for his past mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Laurel frowned as she glanced at the clock once more and realized she still had another hour left before she got off. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to concentrate on her case but she just couldn't. She quickly glanced at the picture of her and Oliver she had on her desk, it was a picture of them on their first day and she couldn't help but smile every time she looked at it.

Laurel was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door followed by Oliver walking in.

"Oliver hi," Laurel said as she pushed her paperwork aside.

"Hope I'm not bothering you," Oliver said as he took a seat across from the assistant DA.

"Not at all, what's up?"

"I came to see how you were doing?" Oliver asked gently.

"With what exactly?" Laurel shot back.

"With Sara being back," Oliver began.

"With knowing that the sister I thought was dead for five years suddenly isn't?" Laurel snapped.

"Look this is hard for her," Oliver tried to explain.

"Hard for her?!" Laurel all but screamed as she tried to remain calm. "I thought she was dead," Laurel said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It was hard to talk," Oliver defended her.

"Why do you always defend her?!" Laurel demanded as she stood up and crossed over towards the front of her desk to sit.

"Because I know what she went through," Oliver said as his eyes seemed glazed over as if he was remembering.

"She never talks about it," Laurel said with a frown.

"It's hard to, "Oliver said with a sign.

"Look I know you two went through hell, but I doesn't make it any easier on the rest of us. I loved you so much," Laurel said as she tried not to look at the man in front of her.

"I know," Oliver whispered as he looked away ashamed.

"Why her?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel please can we not do this?" Oliver asked as he stood up.

"You cheated on me with my sister and I cried over the both of you for six damn years thinking you were dead you owe me!" Laurel yelled.

"I was a horrible person Laurel and I'm sorry," Oliver said defeated as he sank back down in the chair.

"I was so scared," Laurel whispered as she also sank back down in her chair.

"I'm sorry," Oliver whispered.

"Did you ever even love me?" Laurel asked broken.

Oliver looked up at her tears welled in his eyes, "I never stopped."

Laurel gave him a small smile, "I wish that were true."

Oliver looked hurt as he stood up, "I should let you get back to work."

"Yeah," Laurel said as she pretended to be busy.

Oliver cast one last glance in her direction before turning and closing the door behind him.

Laurel threw her paperwork to the side as she looked up at the door, she knew she was a little hard on him but it hurt like hell when she found out about him and her sister.

"Knock Knock," Lance said as he entered Laurel's office with a smile.

"Hey daddy," Laurel mumbled as she gave him a tight smile.

"What's with the greeting young lady?" Lance joked as he kissed Laurel lightly on the forehead before taking the seat Oliver previously occupied.

"It's Oliver," Laurel signed.

"What did he do know?" Lance demanded as he jumped into protective father mode.

"Nothing," Laurel defended him.

"Then what's the problem?" Lance asked.

"I still love him dad," Laurel cried out as she put her face on her hands.

"Oh baby," Lance said as he crossed over to her and wrapped in a tight hug.

"Despite everything he has done I love him," Laurel cried.

"He's not a good guy baby," Lance tried to reason with his daughter.

"He is dad I know he is, he's changed I can see it," Laurel defended him.

"I still don't trust him," Lance complained as he stood back up.

"I do," Laurel said as she wiped her eyes.

"Well how about I take you out to dinner?" Lance asked as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Raincheck?" Laurel asked as she gathered her stuff.

"Sure," Lance says as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

Laurel threw her keys and bag down as she headed straight for her liquor cabinet.

She cringed as the liquid burned her throat; she turned on the TV as she kicked off her heels and sank down into the couch.

She jumped when she heard her phone ring in, she rolled her eyes when she saw Sara's name. She hit ignore as she went back to drinking.

"You really think you can keep watching her without her knowing?" Sara asked as she came up behind Oliver who was watching Laurel from across the street.

"I need to know she is alright,' Oliver shot back.

"She's drinking again?" Sara said sadly as she watched her sister down a bottle of vodka.

"Appears so," Oliver said sadly as he turned to walk away.

"We can't' just walk away from this," Sara said to his back.

"I don't know what to do," Oliver admitted.

"Be honest with her," Sara said as she motioned towards where Laurel was.

"I love her," Oliver said in a moment of honesty.

"Then prove it to her," Sara said as she pointed towards the window.

"Now's not a good time," Oliver said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Sara frowned as she watched him go then turned back towards her sister's apartment her heart nearly broke when she saw how broken Laurel looked as she stared at the empty bottle.

Sher wanted nothing more than to comfort her sister but she knew Laurel needed space so she wiped her eyes before turning and heading home.

A/N: I love Oliver and Laurel together and was disappointed they never really got a fair chance. Sorry so short. Review


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver and Sara took their stances as they both held up their fist.

"Ready?" Oliver asked.

Sara just nodded as she locked her legs and waited.

Oliver took a few swings which she easily dodged she took a left hand swing and managed to clip him in the chin.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked as he stumbled back.

He just smiled as he took a few more swings.

Laurel tried adjusting the three coffee cops she had as she entered the arrow cave, she heard scuffling off in the distance and figured her sister and Oliver were training.

"Again," Oliver demanded as he and Sara continued sword fighting.

Laurel walked in and set the cups down as she watched in awe as her sister and ex-boyfriend continued their sword fight.

Sara stopped when she finally noticed Laurel, "hey," she said cheerfully as she set her sword down.

"Hey," Laurel said as she accepted the eager hug from her sister.

Oliver turned towards her and gave her a small smile as he set his weapon down.

"Figured you two could use a break," Laurel said as she gestured towards the coffee.

"Thanks," Sara said as she grabbed a cup and took a small sip.

"Thank you," Oliver said as he did the same.

The three of them stood in an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity before Sara finally spoke, "well I should go."

Laurel looked towards her, "you don't have to."

"You two need to talk," Sara said as she kissed her sister's cheek.

"Ummm okay," Laurel said confused as she patted her back.

"We can grab dinner sometime?" Sara asked as she grabbed her jacket.

"Sure," Laurel said as she smiled at her brightly.

Sara beamed, "great see you then, love you."

"Love you too," Laurel said as she watched her sister go.

"Is she okay?" Laurel asked as she turned towards Oliver who appeared deep in thought.

"Are you drinking again?" he asked bluntly as he set his coffee down.

"What?" Laurel shot back as she put her defenses up.

"Laurel you worked so hard to get sober," Oliver said as he rubbed his face in frustration.

"Then you and Sara came back," Laurel whispered.

Oliver frowned.

"And Tommy died and things just got so damn hard," Laurel said as she took off her sunglasses and threw them on the table.

Oliver noticed she appeared tired and hungover and it killed him inside.

"What?" Laurel asked sadly as she noticed Oliver's broken expression.

"I hate seeing you this way," he admitted.

"I can't stop," Laurel said defeated as she took a seat on the steps.

"Yes you can," Oliver said as he sat next to her.

"And if I can't?" Laurel asked sadly.

"I will help you and so will everyone else who loves you," Oliver assured her as he patted her knee.

Laurel smiled as she cupped his cheek, "you're truly a great man."

Oliver looked away, "I wasn't always.

"I'm trying to let all of that go," Laurel said as she stood up.

"It doesn't change the fact that it happened though," Oliver said as he remained seated.

"I love Sara, she's my sister and I know she's sorry."

"I am too," Oliver said as he finally stood.

"I know you are," Laurel said with a small smile.

Oliver smiled back as he looked towards the training equipment, "want to?"

"Really?" Laurel asked as she beamed.

"Why not?" Oliver said as he handed her some boxing gloves.

Laurel beamed as she took them from him and slipped them on.

"Ready?" Oliver asked.

Laurel nodded as she held up her gloves.

"Hit me," Oliver demanded as he locked his legs.

"What?" Laurel asked confused.

"I know you have pent up rage, let it go. Hit me, I can take it.

"Oliver," Laurel began but stopped when he held up his hand, she knew there was no point in arguing so she started swinging.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Laurel asked as she placed an icepack gently on Oliver's eye.

"I'm fine really," Oliver assured her as he smiled at her.

Laurel smiled back as she kissed his forehead gently.

Oliver smiled as he felt her lips.

Laurel pulled away as leaned down and captured Oliver's lips.

Oliver dropped the icepack as he tangled his hands in Laurel's hair and pulled her close.

Laurel gripped him tightly as she continued to kiss him passionately.

Oliver lifted her up onto the table as they broke apart for air, "are you sure?"

Laurel smiled as she began unbuttoning his pants.

Oliver watched her as his heart began to race.

"I never stopped loving you," Laurel admitted as she leaned in and kissed him again.

Oliver pulled away as he slipped off her shirt and tossed it to the side; he gently picked her up and led her towards a couch in the corner.

Laurel began to unbutton her pants as Oliver watched with nothing but love.

She slipped them off and kicked them to the side as she pulled Oliver on top of her.

Laurel grabbed her clothes as quietly as she could as she smiled at how peaceful Oliver looked; she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before turning and heading home.

Oliver awoke with a start as he reached for Laurel, he frowned when he realized she was gone, he reached for his pants and slipped them off as he grabbed a shirt and headed out.

Laurel stared down at the bottle for what seemed like an eternity before finally putting it away, she knew she had to get clean especially since she was now the Black Canary.

She pulled her hair up in a loose bun as she began shutting off all her lights before heading towards her room for the night.

Across the street on an empty rooftop, Oliver watched her with a smile.

A/N: Sorry so short promise the chapters will get longer just building up. Review and let me know what you think or want to see.


	3. Chapter 3

Laurel was in the middle of throwing away all her alcohol and pills when she heard a light knock on the door, thinking it was Oliver she smiled as she ran a hand threw her hair and went to answer it, her smile fell when she saw who it was.

"Hey," Sara said as she gave her sister a small wave.

"Sara now is not a good time," Laurel said as she turned back to what she was doing leaving the door open.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked as she looked in to the trash can and back towards her sister who was refusing to make eye contact.

"Look don't say anything," Laurel began but Sara cut her off.

"I'm so proud of you," she said as she hugged her tightly.

"Thanks," Laurel mumbled into her sister's shoulder.

"Hey I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be, but this right here is a big step," Sara said as she went to close the door.

"Thanks," Laurel mumbled as she closed the cabinets she was rummaging in.

"What can I do to fix things?" Sara asked sadly as she crossed over to stand in front of her sister.

"Look Sara I have a lot of work to do so can we do this later?" Laurel asked as she walked off towards her home office.

"When?!" Sara yelled causing Laurel to jump. "Your always blowing me off no matter how sorry I say I am or how hard I try to make things right."

"Fine you want to fix things, maybe you don't screw my boyfriend's anymore, or let me believe you were dead for six years, or come back ruin our lives again, say sorry, make me the black canary oh and disappear again!" Laurel screamed all in one breath.

Sara's heart sank as she listened to her sister's words, "I just wanted to keep you guys safe."

"Bullshit, you were thinking of yourself," Laurel snapped as she went to her desk and pulled out her paperwork. "Now you know where the door is."

"I'm not leaving not until we fix this," Sara said as she sat in the chair across from Laurel.

Laurel seethed with anger, she knew Sara was sorry she heard it from her dad, Oliver, Felicity, and hell Sara herself but it still hurt like hell and damnit she was still so pissed.

"Laurel?" Sara asked gently.

"It is going to take a hell of a lot of time for us to be okay again," Laurel began, "but I'm willing to try."

Sara beamed as she went to hug her sister tightly. "Thank you."

Laurel pulled away, "but I meant it when I said I have a lot of work to do so."

"Nonsense it's Saturday we are ordering in and binging Netflix," Sara ordered as she grabbed the papers from her sister and held them out of her grasp.

"Oh real mature," Laurel snapped as she stormed out of the room.

"Okay so pizza is ordered," Sara said as she sunk down next to Laurel on the couch.

"Great," Laurel said distracted as she stared at the blank TV screen.

"You know it helps if you turn it on," Sara said with a smirk as she grabbed the remote.

"I have a big case," Laurel began but Sara cut her off, "it can wait."

Laurel rolled her eyes at her sister as Sara began scrolling through movies.

"I am not watching that!" Laurel screamed at Sara as she went to answer the door. As she paid for the pizza and grabbed the remote from her sister, "you are banned from choosing the movie."

"What why? Any Will Farrell is great."

Laurel glared at her, "yeah no."

"How about a horror movie then?" Sara asked as she went to grab plates and cups.

"Ugh fine," Laurel agreed as she went to the horror section.

Sara beamed as she scrolled through them, "Saw?" she begged as she turned towards her sister who had a disgusted look on her face. "Okay never mind," Sara said with a laugh as she took a bite of pizza.

"The Conjuring?" Laurel asked as she turned towards Sara who looked excited.

"Hell yes, heard it was really scary."

"Joy," Laurel said sarcastically as she hit play.

Sara just laughed as she cuddled close to her big sister and took another slice of pizza as the movie began.

"Okay well I'm never sleeping again, "Laurel pouted as she gathered up the empty plates and cups.

"Come on it wasn't ever scary," Sara argued as she followed her sister to the kitchen.

Laurel whirled on her heel nearly colliding into her sister, "it was terrifying!"

Sara just laughed as she closed the pizza box and stuck it in the fridge before turning back towards Laurel, "what's really bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked as she wiped her hands on a dish towel before setting it down.

"You seem distracted and I know it's not because of me or some big case you claim you have to work on," Sara said sarcastically as she used air quotes.

Laurel glared at her sister as she walked pass her back into the living room, "it's nothing," she said as she sat on the couch.

"Laurel look I know we aren't that close anymore but you can tell me anything," Sara said a hint of sadness in her voice as she sat beside her sister.

"Okay fine I'm still in love with Oliver," Laurel said exasperated as she threw herself into the couch cushions.

Sara laughed as she pulled Laurel up, "that is pretty obvious."

"It is?" Laurel asked with a frown.

"Look I know it hurt when you found out about us, but even when we were trapped in that island and had no hope of ever returning home, you are all he cared about," Sara said sincerely.

"Really?" Laurel asked her voice full of hope.

"Laurel you are the only person in the world he ever loved," Sara assured her sister as she took her hand.

"Then why did he cheat? And why with you?"

"We were both selfish at the time," Sara said as she began to cry. "Laurel I'm so sorry but I promise you me and Oliver are over. There are no feelings whatsoever."

Laurel reached over and squeezed Sara's hand as she helped dry her tears, "I know I was hard on you both and I held so much anger but I forgive you Sara, I do."

Sara smiled through her tears, "that means so much to me thank you."

"You're my sister I can't hate you forever," Laurel said honestly as she gave her sister a pained smile.

"So have you told Oliver you still love him?" Sara asked gently.

Laurel frowned as her mind flashed to last night and how she just left.

"Laurel?" Sara asked as she noticed the faraway look in her older sister's eyes.

"I slept with him," Laurel just blurted out, her eyes got big as she realized she said it out loud. "Oh God," she said as she jumped up.

"Nice," Sara said with a smirk as she laughed at the dirty look Laurel shot her. "What happened afterwards?"

Laurel frowned, "I left before he woke up."

Sara laughed but stopped when she saw the hurt look on Laurel's face. "I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you I promise, just seems like you both are still in love with each other and are too scared to say anything. Also didn't peg you for a screw and leave em."

Laurel made a disgusted face, "okay that is just crass."

Sara laughed as she shrugged, "I didn't sleep with an ex and then dash out."

Laurel threw an empty can at her sister as she sunk back down into the couch. "How can I face him?"

"You guys have been through so much, it's just Oliver talk to him he will understand," Sara assured her sister.

"I know you're right but it's just so hard, I really missed him when he left, and then the accident," Laurel trailed off.

"He survived because of you, he never stopped fighting to get home to you," Sara assured her sister as she took her hand.

Laurel laughed through her tears as she wiped at them sadly not realizing she hand even been crying. "I love him so much."

"I know you do tell him."

Laurel seemed lost in thought causing Sara to begin to worry at the faraway look in her eyes.

"Laurel what are you thinking about?"

"What was it like in Lian Yu?" Laurel asked bluntly.

Sara frowned that was the last thing she thought her sister would be asking her.

"You and Oliver never talk about it and I have seen the scars, I just want to know what happened."

"Laurel please we are having a good time," Sara argued as she stood up.

"Why do you always avoid the questions," Laurel snapped.

"Because it was pure hell!" Sara screamed as she began pacing in front of a stunned Laurel.

We were tortured for hours upon hours and trained to be killers, what more do you need to know?" Sara said angrily as she began to cry.

Laurel felt like shit as she saw how broken her sister looked, "I'm so sorry," she said as she stood up and hugged her younger sister tightly.

Sara continued to sob in her sisters arms as Laurel just held her.

"How about I grab us some ice cream?" Laurel asked as she led Sara back to the couch.

Sara smiled through her tears as she nodded.

Laurel went to the freezer and grabbed some mint chocolate chip ice cream and two spoons, before walking back to the living room and sitting next to her sister.

"I didn't know this was on Netflix," Sara said as Laurel followed her eyes and saw Mean Girls on the Que.

Laurel laughed, "Put it on," she said as she opened the lid and handed Sara a spoon.

It was near one thirty when the girls finished there movie marathon, Sara yawned as she stretched and stood up.

"Are you leaving?" Laurel asked as she also yawned.

"It's late I should get back to dad's."

"Just stay here," Laurel said as she began folding up the blanket she grabbed halfway through Freaky Friday.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked gently.

"You can borrow some pj's," Laurel insisted as she headed towards the bedroom.

Sara smiled as she followed her big sister. They quickly changed before crawling into bed.

"Goodnight Sara," Laurel said as she turned off her lamp plunging the room into darkness.

"Goodnight Laurel."

A/N: Sorry so short this is just a filler chapter.


End file.
